


罪犯未成年

by Frannnn



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frannnn/pseuds/Frannnn
Summary: 我远，mob情节有，三观不正。也许有养父视角的后续。





	罪犯未成年

00

我把他弄丢了。

我把我的小远弄丢了。

你说章远他是个婊子？这我当然知道。

01

婊子之所以被称之为婊子，倒不是因为他们放荡不要脸。婊子们辗转于众人之间，东边撩骚西边点火，人人都知道自个儿脑袋上面一片青青大草原，可当怀中玉人媚眼如丝，柔声细语靠在你胸前画圈圈，谁还好说个“不”字不是？这前路不算顺遂人意，希望倒还亘古不息——男人们就好这一口。百依百顺的小女友拴不住你们的心，人家把你们当成圈养的小狗儿，倒舔着脸巴巴地凑上去献殷勤。这些个自视甚高的主总是会摆出一副倨傲的神情来，毕竟嫖鸭子还要给钱，搞你们可不要。直须等哪日兴致来了纡尊降贵施舍点赏食，你们身后这狗尾巴都得翘上天去。

章远这名字，我刚开学那会便早就是知道的。不为别的，就这一个年级里总会有那么几个交际花，跟谁都认识，跟谁都聊的来。同男生们称兄道弟，扎女孩堆里也能惹得人家小姑娘笑开了花。他是老师们眼中的好学生，也是不少小女生情窦初开的倾慕对象。

只有我老早就一眼看出来了。

这人已是个熟透了的，从内里烂透了的。

章远自有着一套讨人欢喜的做派。广泛撒网，才好挑得个称心如意。第一天上学的时候，他便是坐在了我的前面。穿的是学校统一分发的白色短袖校服，他不老实，硬是要解开一颗扣子把他脖子连着颈子那一块跟空气来个亲密接触。同常人一样一排扣上，他嫌太过呆板，不要。若是解得多了，胸口前的光景都被人看了去，他又觉得少了点味道。

章远十分清楚他骄傲的资本。

擦边球他妈打得好的很。

“同学你还有笔吗？第一天忘记带啦。”

额前零零碎碎软趴趴的刘海，少年变声期略嘶哑的嗓音，我从来是不愿用“甜”这个字来形容一位男性的。可思来想去，再也没有比这个更贴切的了。几缕阳光打在章远身上，他原本比寻常人白皙的皮肤给润了一层色，诱人可口。章远转过身来，一只手放在了我的桌面上，歪着脑袋滴溜着一双黑亮的眼睛看着我。

如果眼神能有实体，他休想保住他的衣服扣子。

“当然。”

我没打算掩饰些什么。眼就这样盯着他露出的脖颈，心里所思所想明明白白摆在脸上。章远他知道的。他的手伸过来，指尖顺着我的虎口一路溜到手腕，在抽走我手中的笔时，留给了我一抹意味深长的微笑。黑色的中性笔在他的指尖打了一个圈，最终老老实实被撰在他手中。

这课本翻开到第一页，勾了几个圈圈后便再也没写上什么其它的东西。

我的注意点停在笔尖跟着打转，落在章远的肩膀上。  
讲台上的班主任唾沫星子吐得激情澎湃，章远在下面用手撑着个脑袋，不时还能接上几句。腰杆挺得笔直，与扭的山路十八弯的旁人形成鲜明对比。

他肯定往他小屁股里塞了东西。

不然他抖个什么劲？

桌子跟着他的节律晃荡，在后面看不见他的神情，老庄哲学之乎者也往脑子里走了个过场，不出片刻头往下一点直接睡了过去。

依旧是乏味的课堂，章远被老班叫上台写板书。起身的时候落下了东西。一个粉红的，半个巴掌大的，塑料小方块。我捡起这小方块，鬼使神差地按下上边的按钮。章远那边笔下一顿，粉笔折了，咔哒一声落在青色瓷砖上。

腿抖成了内八，章远偷偷用两根手指拄上黑板，倒没让自己滑下去。

“章远同学？你还好吗？”他的脸红得滴血，支支吾吾不敢回答。眼里含着三分嗔怒七分羞怯瞪着我，看我将这小方块扔出窗外。

02  
人撩拨几下就被牵着鼻子走是不可能的。既然这果子迟早会乖乖送到我嘴边，我也没必要急在这一时。看看这只发了情的小蓝孔雀，如何向世人展示他漂亮的尾羽，也不失为一种乐趣。

他对这些事早已驾轻就熟。几顿饭的功夫便勾了我舍友那纯情小处男的魂儿。男孩们玩闹时笑嘻嘻喊人做哥，章远却是喊得叠字“哥哥”。语言里的学问大了去，多一个字被叫出来的感觉完全不同，章远这小舌头再一转能给你转出花来。

我那舍友被章远迷的是神魂颠倒，晚上熄灯后躺在床上还在跟我念叨着他的好。我听着暗自腹诽，他不知道他的小章远已经搭上了一个高年级的学长，两个人现在打得那叫一个火热。那一晚我跟着章远走了一路，瞧见他跟他的学长躲在操场角落花坛后苟合的全过程。

那学长我见过，在厕所里见过，裤裆里玩意儿长得不错。

初秋夜晚的草叶染了水汽，冰冰冷冷。章远裤子被褪到了腿弯，跪趴在前，膝盖磨得通红。他倒跟个没事人似的，沉浸在夜色中，被他的学长肏软了腰。身子猫儿刚睡醒似的撑起，皱成一团的校服刚好挂在他两个乳头处。

隔在我们之间的，只有一棵被修剪成球形的紫叶矮樱。

透过层层叠叠的叶，我对上章远的眼。

他知道我在这。

那学长倏地向章远屁股上招呼一巴掌，一路摸到他细极的腰死死掐住。我甚至产生了错觉，仿佛只需要再加上点力，掐断章远的腰就跟拧掉小鸡崽后颈骨头一样容易。

章远叫的狠，学长，哥哥，老公，混在一起喊个不停。屁股吃着他学长的鸡巴，眼睛却是看着我。他就是一个浪荡胚子，外人的窥伺会让他愈加兴奋，被肏到打颤的腿撑不住自己，却还能把臀翘起来迎合操干，偷偷将自己的敏感点摆放在龟头的必经之路，在被蹭过时夹紧穴道，牵着人家往他早已预计好的方向走。

他的脸趴在地上，身子动作太过剧烈，两颊软肉被挤压到变了形，肉嘟嘟一团，与他现在这副模样倒还挺般配。

趁着寝室大门还没落锁，悄悄地走了。悄悄地打开宿舍的门，悄悄地爬上床。沉浸在乌托邦中的舍友喋喋不休，吵吵嚷嚷。

03

披上了外头那层皮，章远依旧是那个人们眼中沐浴在党的光辉下生长的五好青年。有谁能不为他奉上胸腔内跳动的物件？

放学后正在整理桌上的课本，章远那边从课桌膛掉出来一个米黄色的信封。边边角角熨帖得平整，背面用0.5的黑色水笔郑重其事地写着“章远”两个字。

我当然知道它的主人是谁。坠入爱河的小女生的眼睛太容易被看出来了。

坐在后排的姑娘在课上，盯着黑板的眼睛会不自觉地往章远后背上挪。旁人不知道，就连她自己也不知道。回过神来状若无事提笔正欲写下点什么，方才惊觉黑板上早已写满乌泱泱的一大片，不知从何看起。

那女孩总是小心翼翼的。平日里只低头搞学习，在章远从她身边经过时屏住呼吸，生怕惊扰了这位放在她心尖尖儿上的人。

我也不知道她今究竟是怎么了，是不是在宿舍同好友们谈天聊地时一不小心说漏了嘴，受人怂恿写下了这封信，有勇气夹在章远的课本里，却没胆当面把信送给他。

“别糟践人家女孩子。”

我抽走章远手中的信封，抵住对角让它在我手中转了一个圈，一丝淡淡的花香荡开，许是她朋友的主意，教唆她偷偷压下教室窗外的枝桠，摘了那水润青葱的花瓣，载着她少女的思慕与羞怯，连着信纸一同塞进信封内。

“哥哥，你有什么事吗？”

章远最会装无辜，仿佛他真的只是一个生活再象牙塔里不谙世事的人儿，仿佛我才是无理取闹的那一个。

“你这屁眼吃了男人鸡巴还抱得动女人？章远，现在只有我们两个，你知道我要什么。”

“自然。”

04  
于是我们顺理成章地。拥抱，接吻，做爱。

信封被随手一扔，不知落到谁的桌下。一行一列齐整的桌子被我俩碰得歪斜，上边堆砌成山的课本在推搡间散了一地，横七竖八垒成了另一种姿态。教室的灯已灭，只有走廊上向那学校报修已久的接触不良的灯忽明忽暗，发出诡异的光。

在写着“博学笃志”的教室里，墙上慈眉善目的孔夫子看着这场荒唐的性事。

我将章远压在地上，宽松肥大的校服只有在这种时候才能让人感受到它的妙处——毕竟脱下来可轻松了不是？章远双手环上我的脖子，把他颈间细嫩的皮肤摆放在我面门前，上边还有前一个抱过他的人留下的牙印子。

“衣服遮不到的地方不许乱来，其它的你随意。”

章远的皮肤生得白，青青紫紫掐痕吻痕落在平日衣服遮盖的地方，别有一番风景。身上没有几两肉，还剩点儿脂肪全堆在屁股上，让他捏起来不至于太无趣。

我用指尖在衣兜里搜寻了一阵子，掏出被揣得温热的润滑剂，扔在章远身上。

“扩张给我看。”

章远莫名有些兴奋，笑弯了眉眼，松开双手，换了腿盘上我的双肩。

“这个不需要哦哥哥。”

他尾音咬得极重，手肘将身子撑起，那瓶润滑剂的盖便撞上桌角，磕碰出清脆的的声响。此时此刻不会有人去注意它，我倒要看看这崽子还能玩出什么些个花样。

章远将自己手指含入口腔中，滴溜着一双湿漉漉的黑色瞳仁，纯真而又异样色情。缠上手指的舌头是轻车熟路，从指根开始一路溜上指尖，轻啜一口，故意将粘腻的水声在他动作间放大。我是不知道为何会有同他这样的，读高中的，青春期的男性。表面上伪装严丝合缝，轻轻一戳，内里包的糖心馅儿却会满得溢出。正如我之前所说，狐媚子劲早已深深镌刻在章远骨子里。

章远摄人魂魄的功夫练得不错，落在这看一眼便会勾起欲念的身子上，相得益彰。他的脚生得可爱，褪了鞋袜的腿在我身上磨蹭，十根圆润的脚趾正随弓起的脚背瑟缩着。这头在我身上煽风点火，那头早已做好万全准备，手指被他弄上满满当当的涎液，兀自玩弄他自己的唇瓣。

“快点儿，”章远嘟囔着小嘴催促道，“哥哥想要哪一个？”

这小逼崽子在发浪。校服裤子包着一汪水，骚的一批。我勾上他的裤腰，连着里面的四角裤一同扒下，章远硬邦邦的小鸡巴便拄起，上头小孔已经吐出不少腥臊前列腺液。

“想要哪一个？章远，老子要干你下头的屁眼。”

“哥哥真的不再考虑一下吗？”

章远嗤嗤笑了，给我胸口绵绵软软来了一拳。调整自己的姿势，用散乱书本把腰杆垫高，曲起一边膝盖抱在胸前，将身下的风景完完全全向我展开。

他下边长了一个女人的逼。

两指压上他花穴的两瓣，章远把里面掰开给我看。阴道内是烂熟的红，淫水肆无忌惮地从小孔流出，顺着股缝，沾上耻毛，最后消失不见。

夜晚用来调节气氛的小电影都不敢这样演，今天遇着，老子眼睛都他妈看直了。

“前面这个哥哥不喜欢吗？”

甚至还十分严肃地思索一番，最后得出的结论是章远雌穴跟女人没什么差别，女人有的他都有。硬要挑出个不同，大概是女人拿来发育的时间他匀了大部分给他前面那玩意儿，雌穴就软乎乎一小团，惨兮兮地被挤在中间，落得个发育不良的下场。

“不喜欢就算啦。”

正想开口，章远手指已经抽出，当着我的面开始在他身后开田垦地。前头的雌穴暴露在空气中，两边阴唇颤抖着，抖出一串晶亮液体，省了润滑剂的使用。只旋转按压几下，他的后穴便已能容纳下三指，含苞待放的穴口现完全向我打开。

我拉开他的手，换上阴茎顶进，直接整根肏干到他穴道最深处。现在他该开心啦，做了这么多终于吃到嘴边。试探性地撞击几下，不费丝毫力气便找到他的前列腺，稍加肏弄，章远细碎的呻吟便拔高几个调，十根手指头在我背上瞎划拉。然后在我更加猛烈的动作中狂喊乱叫，把楼梯转角的声控灯喊开，也不怕楼下看门老大爷打个老式手电上楼捉奸。

“哥哥…你碰碰我前面…我难受……”章远用着他一句带三下大喘气的喉咙跟我说话，提出的要求居然是要我更狠地肏他。

好啊，来啊。我抬起三根手指一起捅入，顺带用拇指按上他的小豆。可怜这发育不完全，却又想鸡巴想得紧的雌穴根本连手指都受不了，在我抵上他宫口的时候迎来潮吹，溅我一手淫水。

那一晚章远射了两次，高潮了三次。最后一下干性高潮他疯狂夹紧的穴道把我也给弄射了。章远手挂我脖子上，瘦精精两条腿在打颤。好心用褪下的四角裤替他擦掉挂在身上、射进穴里的精液，带着他走下楼梯。

楼下看门老大爷鼾声如雷。

05  
章远和眼镜妹在一起了。

天知道他从哪儿找到被我扔掉的信，并在第二天拿着它跟眼镜妹示爱。柔声细语地说了一大串，把眼镜妹感动得热泪盈眶，整个小脸红扑扑的，让我给看笑了——也不知昨天晚上射他屁股里的精液清没清理干净，就火急火燎地过来撩小姑娘。

挖心掏肺诉衷肠的戏码结束，到了男主角该亲吻他女主角的时候。眼镜妹呆了，舍友怔住了，接着就是一声哀嚎。旁边几个人嗷呜嗷呜地起哄，然后整个教室也开始嗷呜嗷呜地起哄。盖过室友的哀嚎，把天花板掀开一个角，真他妈带劲。

我没忍心告诉他，他的宝贝小章远是哪一路货色。

然而他们过的确实像一对情侣。桌面上时不时出现的小纸条，监控死角下牵起的手，与斜阳下交叠的影子。章远在向众人大肆宣告他的主权。

眼镜妹信了，大家伙都信了，我也差点就信了——如果从没见过他在我面前作浪发骚的样子的话。

显然与我揣着同样心态在暗处虎视眈眈的人不止一个。眼神若是有实体，章远该浑身赤裸地站在众人跟前，好好思索怎样跟眼镜妹解释他身子的事。

06  
“你跟我来。”大课间的时候，章远还在同眼镜妹眉来眼去，我冲上去抓住章远的手腕，在眼镜妹疑惑的目光中跑出了教室。

穿过走廊，将章远扔进工具间，带上门内的插销，逼仄的空间只有我们两个人。

“我想肏你，章远，”我将章远抵上玻璃窗，居高临下地看着他。抬起手指描摹他嘴唇的轮廓，一遍又一遍。艳红，柔软，性感。这是一个适合蹂躏接吻的唇，“就在这里，这节课间足够让我在你穴里射一次。”

章远笑笑，眼角勾起一丝媚意对我说“好”。

离上一次做爱已经有近一个月，天气转凉，现在我们身上穿的是校服秋季外套。这东西套章远身上空荡荡的，我把拉链拉开，里面也是空荡荡——他里面根本没穿。

方便。

然后我让章远面对着窗户，脱下他的裤子直接插入他的雌穴中。时间金贵，经不起折腾，得好好利用才是。拉开的校服外套堪堪挂在他身上，露出半边肩膀，怎么说来着？我见犹怜，遂与他合奸。

看起窄小的穴道吞起阴茎来是丝毫不费力。就着这姿势，我捻上他胸口前两颗乳头。小家伙在控诉它们主人的粗暴行径，里面不穿衣服的结果就是被粗糙的布料磨得充血，在空气中颤巍巍肿大一圈，随着胸前两块软肉一同晃荡，在被人触碰时带给它们不知死活的主人额外刺激。

我就知道女人没有办法满足他。章远离不开男人的鸡巴。

外边走廊上一大帮子人在阿鲁巴，声音吼得震天响。头顶冒油的张老头从办公室被吼出来，一拳打上办公室大门用更大的声音把他们吼回教室。

章远这边却不用担心他的呻吟被人家听了去。他叫的浪，声音也大，比那些当街的姑娘还要勾人，完全没有一个身为一个女孩男友的自觉，只有话本里食人精气诱人云雨的妖精模样。

他手压在窗玻璃上，这窗户下的操场堆满了人。我朝藏在雌穴深处的宫口重重顶上，凑上章远耳边告诉他，下面有人若是往上看一眼，明天你章远就是学校的风云人物。认得的不认得的都排着队要来肏你，你也再不用装乖乖学生来吊男人。章远没反驳，只竭力向后转头对上我视线，软乎乎的唇瓣一张一合，声音是沾了情欲的嘶哑，

“放心啦哥哥。”  
“他们看不见。”

 

楼下教导主任从大门口走过。

07  
章远好像胖了些，裹着大衣缩座位上，圆滚滚得像个发面团子。碍着天气原因，我放弃了在学校寻找各种做爱地点的打算。这小家伙也怕冷，死活不肯让我在学校肏他屁股。我跟他说我下面想他想得紧，见着他就想跟他穴眼来个基因交流。章远红着脸骂我流氓，大中午的趁人家都睡下时把我拖进工具间给我做口交。

到底谁流氓啊？

我早就在想，章远这嘴干起来应该也是一番蚀骨销魂的滋味。只是这样便没法干他小屁股，章远勾搭七七八八的人多，平日答应与我做爱的次数少之又少，不干他后面反而肏他嘴，那多亏。

然后实际行动告诉我我错的离谱。他首先张开嘴，舌头裹上龟头，顺着系带一路往下把整个阴茎舔得湿漉漉，水淋淋。葱白手指掂起一高一低两个囊袋，粉白的小脸蛋往上蹭了蹭，头往旁一偏来了一个深喉。

湿滑的口腔给人的感觉跟穴道很像，那遇到刺激便会产生生理性蠕动的咽喉会带来比穴道收缩更妙的快感，原本疲软的家伙在章远口腔中瞬间胀大一圈。章远张着小嘴，含着我阴茎从下往上看着我，眼里呛出来一汪水，惨巴巴一副可怜样，倒像是我强行给他作弄出来的。

我向天发誓，绝对没有，一切的一切都是章远在自导自演。他聪明的很，不会犯这种错误，他深知单单骚浪贱是勾不住人的，还得服个软，做出来个柔弱模样，才能完完全全拴紧钩子。

我的手插在章远头发丝中，他细瘦脖颈没力量，没费多大劲，在达到高潮前扯住他的头往外拉，将精液悉数挂在他脸上。

章远站起身，带着一脸精液往我面前凑。手指剜走一小团塞进嘴里，一脸纯真地问我：“哥哥这样还喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，”我搂住章远的腰，只抱住一团大衣空气，“可我还想摸摸你的奶子，在你腰上留掐痕，往你大腿根子写正字……”

刚想扒开他衣服，章远转了个圈嬉笑着逃离我可触及的范围。  
“不行哦。”  
“还是等开春了再说吧哥哥。”  
08  
我终究还是没等到那一天。

下半学期开学时，章远的桌已被学校移走。

眼镜妹肿着眼睛告诉我章远跟他养父去了美国，她跟章远彻底完蛋了。

你看，多么矜贵，多么聪明的一个婊子。所有人都是他狩猎游戏的小棋子，玩腻了只需掸走飞灰，换个地儿，他的游戏事业依旧是进行式。只可怜这群出不了戏的人，蒙上的双眼不看世事，还在为臆想中的厄洛斯哭个肝肠寸断。

只有我是唯一一个拎得清事的。

一支空管的水笔跳跃而出。骨碌碌滚在青黑地砖上，一头撞上桌角，不假思索，未曾回头。零件从头到尾是完整的，拿着在纸上划拉仍旧流畅。只可惜没了笔墨，除去纸面上难以觉察的沟壑，便只有嘲哳难听得呻吟。令人作呕。

09  
还是扔了吧。


End file.
